Halloween Experiments
by SofiaGirl12
Summary: When Archie does some experiments on his friends, strange things happen just in time for Halloween.
1. Prologue

Bumblyburg Mansion

9:00 pm

Archie was putting the finishing touches on his experiments and LarryBoy was decorating the mansion for when their guests arrive for Halloween.

LarryBoy: You know, this would be a lot easier if you helped.

Archie: I know Master Larry. I'm just putting the finishing touches for my experiments. But I need 2 helpers and 1 animal of any kind.

LarryBoy: Well, I can help, and maybe 1 of our guests can too.

Archie: Well I don't want to bother them.

LarryBoy: I'm sure they won't mind. In fact I think Spongebob can help and he can bring his pet snail Gary.

Archie: Well only if you call first.

LarryBoy: Okay.

LarryBoy picked up the phone and called Spongebob.

Bikini Bottom

9:01 pm

Spongebob was watching TV with Gary when the phone rang.

Spongebob: (on the phone) Hello, Spongebob speaking!

LarryBoy: (on the phone) Hi Spongebob! I called to say something about your visit tomorrow for Halloween.

Spongebob: (on the phone) Okay, what is it?

LarryBoy: (on the phone) Archie needs you and Gary's help in an experiment.

Spongebob: (on the phone) Really! Well, what do we have to do?

LarryBoy: (on the phone) Just bring Gary with you to my mansion tomorrow and Archie will explain the rest.

Spongebob: (on the phone) Okay! See you tomorrow!

LarryBoy: (on the phone) Bye!

LarryBoy and Spongebob hang up the phone and continue with their night.

Earth in the 24th and one half century

9:03 pm

Duck Dodgers was in his pajamas packing his bags for when he goes to LarryBoy's mansion tomorrow.

Duck Dodgers: Be sure to call me if there's any trouble, Cadet.

Cadet: Don't worry just have a nice vacation.

Duck Dodgers: I'll be gone all October.

Cadet: I know.

Duck Dodgers: You better watch my things while I'm gone.

Cadet: Just get a goodnight sleep for tomorrow.

Duck Dodgers: (getting into bed) Okay! Goodnight Cadet!

Cadet: (turning off the light in Duck Dodger's room) Goodnight!


	2. The Guests Arrive

Bumblyburg Mansion

8:00 am

LarryBoy and Archie were waiting for their guests to arrive, when the doorbell rang. They opened the door and they saw Spongebob and Gary wearing their water helmets and their bags.

Spongebob: Hi guys, long time no see! Can I come in?

LarryBoy: Sure! Make yourselves at home.

Spongebob set his bags down and sat down on a chair with Gary next to him when the doorbell rang again, LarryBoy opened the door, and it was Duck Dodgers with his bags.

Duck Dodgers: Hi LarryBoy! Can I come in?

LarryBoy: Sure! Make yourself at home.

Duck Dodgers set down his bags and sat in a chair next to Spongebob and Gary.

LarryBoy: (to his guests) Thanks for coming guys! You can sleep in any room you like except the master bedroom, that's mine.

Spongebob and Duck Dodgers went to find a room when Archie stops Spongebob.

Archie: Oh, and Spongebob!

Spongebob: Yes Archie.

Archie: Come to the LarryCave after dinner for the experiment, and bring Gary.

Spongebob: Okay Archie! But, where's the LarryCave?

Archie: It's in the basement. But don't tell anyone about it, okay.

Spongebob: Okay!

Spongebob and Duck Dodgers went to their new rooms. Then LarryBoy gave them a tour, after the tour they played some board games.


	3. Experiment Time!

Bumblyburg Mansion

4:00pm

LarryBoy, DuckDodgers, and Spongebob were playing monopoly.

DuckDodgers: That will be 50k Spongebob.

LarryBoy: But DuckDodgers that's not your property. Your property is the one to the left.

DuckDodgers: Oh! Then forget what I said.

But then Archie came into the room.

Archie: Dinner's ready!

DuckDodgers: (running to the dining room) Great, I'm starving!

Everyone walked into the dining room and sat down.

DuckDodgers: So what's for dinner? Pasta? Chicken? Pizza?

Archie: Well, pizza is correct.

Archie brought a pepperoni and mushroom pizza.

DuckDodgers: But I hate mushrooms!

Archie: Sorry, but I thought we should eat something healthier.

Spongebob: (looking at Gary) And can I feed Gary? I brought some food for him.

Archie: Okay.

LarryBoy, Archie, and Spongebob (and Gary) ate their food and went to the LarryCave.

Spongebob: (looking around) So, this is the "LarryCave".

Spongebob looks at a weird machine and a wooden chair.

Spongebob: What does this stuff do?

Archie: (looking at the big machine with one helmet at each end) This is the "Mind Transfer-0-Matic". I'm going to put a person in one end and an animal in the other, and you can say: give each other a piece of their minds. Later I'll check how they react.

Spongebob: I'm the person and Gary is the animal?

Archie: Correct! Just put Gary in one of the helmets and you in the other.

Spongebob: Will it hurt?

Archie: Don't worry it'll be really quick.

(looking at LarryBoy)

And I have an experiment for you to test too, Master Larry.

LarryBoy: (not so exited) Oh goody.

Archie checked to see if Gary and Spongebob were both well adjusted. Once he was done doing some last minute checks he pulled a switch in the wall, for 2 seconds, lights and sparks were going all around the room. Archie turned off the machine and asked Spongebob a few questions.

Archie: How do you feel?

Spongebob: I feel the same.

Archie: Any pain?

Spongebob: I'm fine.

Archie: (looking at LarryBoy) Your turn, Master Larry. And your experiment will be a painless injection.

LarryBoy: Injection? Do you mean a shot?

Archie: Don't worry, it won't hurt. It's just some animal DNA.

LarryBoy: What kind of animal DNA?

Archie: Bat DNA. But first I'm going need some of your DNA just in case this goes wrong.

LarryBoy: Who will you get it?

Archie: I'll take anything, hair, skin, saliva, tears it just needs to be from you.

LarryBoy: (sitting on the chair) I think after the shot you should be able to get some tears.

Archie: (taking out the shot) Just hold still.

Archie quickly injected him and LarryBoy tried not to say "ouch" and a tear came from his eyes. Archie put the tear in a test tube and asked him a few questions.

Archie: How do you feel?

LarryBoy: The same.

Archie: Any pain?

LarryBoy: I'm getting a headache.

Archie: (looking at both LarryBoy and Spongebob) How about we go to the park?

Spongebob: Okay.

LarryBoy: Fine by me.

The trio left to the park and left everything unguarded.


	4. Meanwhile in the mansion

Halloween Experiments Part 3

Bumblyburg Mansion

4:15 pm

Duck Dodgers was trying to hide his pizza so Archie won't get upset.

Duck Dodgers: Not the toaster, not under the couch. But maybe under the rug!

Duck Dodgers hide his pizza under the rug and then checked what was in the refrigerator.

Duck Dodgers: Ooh, ribs!

Duck Dodgers grabbed the ribs and went down into the LarryCave to look for LarryBoy, Archie, and Spongebob.

Duck Dodgers: Hey guys, where are you?

Duck Dodgers walked around the LarryCave, until he found Archie's machine. He set the ribs on one end, and looked at the machine.

Duck Dodgers: (putting on the helmet) Wow! Does he have a teleporter?

Duck Dodgers looked for the switch, until he found it. When he pulled it, sparks started going through the room (kind of like the last chapter). When it stopped, Duck Dodgers took off the helmet and cooked the ribs in the microwave for 50 seconds (and got a stomach ache afterwards).

Bumblyburg Park

4:30 pm

Archie, LarryBoy, and Spongebob (and Gary) were walking in the park.

Archie: Isn't it nice to come out in the great outdoors?

Spongebob: (walking Gary) Yup!

LarryBoy: Yeah!

Then the sun came out and was shinning on the entire park.

LarryBoy: But this sun is killing me! Can we sit in the shade?

Archie: Alright.

Archie, LarryBoy, and Spongebob (and Gary) sat under a tree and relaxed. When they were done, they went to the mansion.


End file.
